Lego Dimensions: Year 3 (ZH115)
Characters, Vehicles/Tools, and Portals Campaign Pack ($60.00) * The Master (bow and arrow, stealth, can use Elemental Phase keystone at will) ** The Master's Flyer (can fly, shoots, can use Shift keystone when on the flyer at will) * The Apprentice (sword, can use sword switches, acrobatic, super strength, can break cracked walls, can use Scale keystone at will) * Expo (can fly, hack panels, use Locate keystone at will) * The Dimensional Fountain (is the new portal for this pack) * Interdimensional battle arena * The Dimensional Forest (is the Hub world) * 15 new levels Story Packs ($50.00) Raiders of the Lost Ark * Indiana Jones (whip, solve puzzles, can change into Marion Ravenwood and Sallah. can also change into Satipo and Jock only in the story) ** Jock's Plane (can fly, shoots) * Well of Souls (is the portal for this pack) * Air Plane takeoff battle arena * Cairo (is the Hub world) * 6 levels Rouge One: A Star Wars Story * Jyn Erso (blaster, baton, can change into Cassian, Bohdi, K-2SO, Baze, and Churrit) ** U-Wing (flight, shoots) * Yavin-4 (is the portal for this pack) * Scariff battle arena * Yaven-4 (is the Hub world) * 6 levels Captain America: Civil War * Captain America (shield, can use shield switches, acrobatic, can change into Winter Soldier, Falcon, Scarlet Witch, Hawkeye, and Ant-Man) * Iron Man (flight, destroy silver and gold Lego, repulsor blasts, can change into War Machine, Black Widow, Black Panther, Spider-Man and Vison) ** Cap's motorcycle (can use vehicle switches, can shoot) * New Avengers Facility (is the portal for this pack) * Airport battle arena * New York (MCU) (is the Hub world) * 6 levels Level Packs ($30.00) Star Trek * James T. Kirk (phaser) ** USS Enterprise (can fly, shoots) ** Transporter (can teleport you from one area to another) * Klingon battle arena * Starfleet HQ (is the Hub world) * Level The Karate Kid * Daniel (acrobatic) ** 1948 Ford Super De Luxe (can use vehicle switches) ** Training Dummy (allows Daniel to use martial arts better) * Fighting Ring battle arena * LA (is the Hub world) * Level Power Rangers * Red Ranger (acrobatic) ** Megazord (super strength, can break cracked walls) ** Morpher (can change Red Ranger into Red Ranger) * Angel Grove Park battle arena * Angel Grove (is the Hub world) * Level Nexo Knights * Aaron (Blazer Bow) ** Robot Horse ** Aero-Striker (flight, shoots) * Knighton battle arena * Knighton (Hub world) * Level Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Leonardo (dual katanas, acrobatic, stealth) **Shellrasier (vehicle switches, shoots) **Pizza van (vehicle switches, shoots pizza) *Sewer Lair battle arena *New York (Hub world) *Level Team Packs ($25.00) Overwatch * Hanzo (bow and arrow, stealth, acrobatic) ** Blue dragon (flight) * Genji (shurikin, katana, stealth, acrobatic) ** Green dragon (flight) * Castilo battle arena * Overwatch HQ (is the Hub world) Nexo Knights * Axl (Axe, super strength, can break cracked walls) ** Axe Chariot 2.0 (vehicle switches) * Clay (sword, can use sword switches) ** Rumble Blade (vehicle switches) * Jesrto's HQ battle arena * Knighton (Hub world) Star Wars *Han Solo (shoots, grapple) **Millennium Falcon (fly, shoots) *Chewbacca (strength, shoots, can destroy silver Lego) **AT-ST (shoots) *Endor battle arena *Echo Base (Hub World) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Raphael (dual Sai, acrobatic, stealth) **Stealth Shell (vehicle switches, shoots, stealth) *Donatello (bo staff, acrobatic, stealth) **Turtle Copter (flies, shoots, grapples) *Shredder's Lair battle arena *New York (Hub world) Fun Packs ($15.00) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Michelangelo (nunchucks, acrobatic, stealth) ** Skateboard * Forest Cabin battle arena * New York (Hub) Overwatch * D.va (shoots) ** D.va's mech (shoot, destroy silver Lego, strength) * Black Forest battle arena * Overwatch HQ (Hub) Star Wars * Luke Skywalker (green lightsaber, Force, acrobatic) ** X-Wing (fly, shoots) * Echo base battle arena * Echo base (Hub) James Bond * James Bond (shoot, stealth) ** Aston Martin (shoot, vehicle switches) * Casino battle arena * MI6 HQ (Hub) Polybags ($5.00) Custom Character * Blank Slate Custom Character (can be used as a custom character in game) Trivia * The custom character polybag, in person, is a blank minifigure (blank legs, blank torso, blank face, no hat, no accessory). Put the character in the game for the first time and he'll look like this as well. Take him to the character customizer in the Dimensional Forest and customize the blank slate based on characters you've already purchased. You can have ten of these before you can't customize any more.